1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a coconut firmly for cutting its shell so that it can be split open into two half sections in order to obtain its flesh and water either for direct consumption or for further processing. The apparatus may also be used for mounting a split half section of the coconut securely for grating its flesh.
2. Background Art
Commonly, the shell of a coconut is split open into two half sections in order to have access of its flesh and water. In vast majority of domestic households coconuts are split open by using hand tools such as machetes, heavy cleavers or knives, or small axes. In the operation, the coconut with the outside husk removed is held with one hand in a sideway position, and a spot in a selected circumference of its round shell is struck heavily with a hand tool while the hand holding the coconut rotates it so that the hand tool strikes around the selected circumference until the shell splits open preferably into two half sections. Often times, the coconut does not split into two even half sections at an intended position. The operation is also rather hazardous since the user can be easily injured in such operation either by the direct hitting of the hand tool accidentally to the hand holding the coconut or by the rebound of the hand tool hitting other body parts of the user, and moreover it is very difficult to carry out as the user must exercise extreme concentration and utmost eye and hand co-ordination on hitting the selected circumference of the shell repeatedly with heavy force. Also, the coconut shell might split open at an unpredictable moment such that the delicious water within the coconut can spill out suddenly in an uncontrollable manner so that it cannot be collected and saved with a pre-arranged receptacle.
Some known devices have been made for mounting and cutting or breaking a coconut shell; however, they are complex in structure and difficult to operate or rather fragile in structure, and they also may not be used for mounting the split half section of the coconut for grating its flesh for use or for consumption.